From a Friend, To a Friend
by Flamedancer33
Summary: Just a note for Yugi from someone he's long since forgotten about. A childhood friend is about to die... The ending makes it worth reading, it's really funny


Dancer: I don't know what has possessed me to write this.  
  
Flame: I don't know what possesses you on a daily basis, so this can't be too weird.  
  
Dancer: Alright, this takes a little bit of imagination here, so just read it carefully. Also, don't take it too seriously- it's only for fun. Don't look at the signature below, it spoils everything. It's yourself you're letting down!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO ~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
I know we have been the best of friends for many, many years. I've watched you grow up, over the years. I've always been there for you, ready and waiting for you and your attention. When you were little, I was everything in the world to you. For the first, and last, time in my life, I was complete.  
  
Soon, you started going to "school", something that devoured several hours of your day. You were happy there, I think, but still sad, somehow. You had no friends except for me. It was a warning to me, a warning that you would soon forget your childhood friends and move on to something a bit more mature.  
  
Before long, you started junior high. I remember it as the saddest time of your life. You complained of "homework", a well-hated part of life that absorbed most of your time after school. You were constantly retreating to your room, doing this homework, or simply feeling sad. Still, you had no friends. No one to care for you, and you had all but forgotten me.  
  
Then, along came the bane of my existence- Duel Monsters.  
  
This new "game", as it was called, stole what little time you had left for anything. You were always playing with those little cards. You were fascinated. You were still lonely, but you had found a way to ease the pain. I had all but ceased to exist for you.  
  
Adding insult to injury for me, you received something called the Millennium Puzzle. It had fallen apart some time during its journey, and it fell into your hands in several pieces. A puzzle it was- you spent hours trying to restore it to its original state.  
  
Hours you spent neglecting me.  
  
Not long before it was completed- sanctuary! You made a friend. One who approved of me. However, it turned out to be too little, too late.  
  
His name was- is, really- Joey. He's called a street kid. I'm not sure about that- he's got a home, detestable as it may be, and a family. True, it's not a scenario anyone would be honored to live with. He must have a world of patience where that is concerned.  
  
Not that it's any of my concern. Like I said, he came too late to stop the tides of change from claiming me as its victim.  
  
Now, the Puzzle, that's an entirely different matter.  
  
I am honestly scared of the dark being that comes out of that puzzle. He's evil. He is human, right? I can't tell for sure. Whatever he is, he's bad news for me.  
  
All of these combined, Duel Monsters, friends, the Puzzle's evil death trap, and a mentally unbalanced man . . . They sealed my doom.  
  
Your grandpa's soul was stolen, and you left home for an adventure. You saw magic, you saw a fate greater than what I could ever possibly hope to achieve. You have left me for nothing, with nothing, and as nothing.  
  
And so, before you return, I write this letter . . . to say goodbye.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Your T.V. ~*~*~*~  
  
Dancer: I don't like the phrasing that much. It makes me feel like the T.V.'s about to jump out a second-story window.  
  
And, about the whole T.V. being scared of Yami thing, well, imagine it. You're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Everyone is at your beck and call. They do as you say. You rule.  
  
Then you suddenly get thrown into the world of household appliances, where you rule only when everything's been unplugged.  
  
There's something things that attack you (alarm clock, toaster), there's some things that scare the living daylights out of you with loud noises (alarm clock, T.V. and radio suddenly turned on), there's some things that burn you (oven, stove), there's some things that try to drown you (dishwasher, clothes washer), and there's some things you just don't touch (blender, dryer).  
  
Now try being one of those appliances with someone like that hanging around. Personally, I think the T.V.'s lucky to have lasted that long. 


End file.
